Maiden's Delight
by Svelte Rose
Summary: There was an order to these sorts of things. Unfortunately for Abraxas, he wasn't first in line. Sequel to This Lifetime. Can also be read by itself.


**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Rating: **PG

**Title**: Maiden's Delight

**Characters**: Hermione Granger, Tom Riddle Jr., Abraxas Malfoy

**Warnings**: N/A.

**Date**: September 20th, 2010

**Prompt**: 04. Pecking Order

**Summary: ** There was an order to these sorts of things. Unfortunately for Abraxas, he wasn't first in line.

xxxxx

Abraxas scowled, earning himself a raised eyebrow from his partner. Surprisingly and not surprisingly, her speech continued without a single glitch; the fifth-years leaned in with interest. Whether it was because of the real reason (an Herbology assignment that if completed, earned them a dismissal from their next exam) or for something else entirely.

Hands shot up. Apparently she asked a question.

He should really pay attention.

"Yarrow is the main ingredient found in many anesthetic potions. It can also be deadly if it is taken for a severe wound as it keeps blood from clotting. In these cases, medi-wizards and medi-witches make sure to pair it with a blood replenishing potion."

"Very good." She smiled and the young Ravenclaw blushed.

Abraxas snorted which quickly turned into a cough when she turned towards him. There it was again, that arched eyebrow. She looked amused.

Now _he_ was blushing like that brown-nosing Ravenclaw.

"Alright, let's break for lunch and we'll meet back here in say…" she looked up at the clock, "an hour?"

"Yes, Miss Granger," they chorused obediently.

Chairs pushed back, parchment and quills collected. Abraxas pushed him from the wall and walked up to the front of the room to collect his belongings.

"Malfoy?"

He stilled. "Yes?" God, why did his voice sound so rough? He cleared his throat.

"How about you take the lead this afternoon? You know the forest far better than I."

He frowned so severely, even if it was just to keep the blood from rushing to his face. He nodded and she smiled again. This time, more tightly.

"Let's walk to lunch."

To refuse would be rude. Abraxas bit back a grimace.

Xxxxx

Riddle was chewing something very slowly when he sat down. He could see the Head Boy from the corner of his eye. If the erect hairs on the back of his neck were any indication, Riddle was far from happy.

"You shouldn't have done that." Lestrange whispered to him when Cygnus Black distracted the Slytherin for a brief moment. "You know she's his and should stay away."

_Really? He didn't see Riddle's brand on her._

"I know she's pretty -,"

_Very pretty._

" – and even if you were asked by the professor, you should have skipped."

_He liked his perfect record, thank you very much._

"Besides, Black gets next pickings. There's an order to these sorts of things, you know?"

_He was a bloody Malfoy, for chrissakes._

"And coming to lunch together? Really? That's the last straw -,"

"She made me!" He snapped.

"Really? Did she Inferio you?" The cool voice asked.

Abraxas looked up and then looked down in acquiesce. "No, she did not."

"Then she could not have made you, could she?" Tom sipped his pumpkin juice with a dangerous sort of leisure.

Abraxas knew his cheeks were coloring again and cursed his pale complexion for the umpteenth time that day. He shook his head, eyes still downcast. "I apologize."

"You should be. We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" chirped a familiar voice from behind.

He gritted his teeth. _Horrible, horrible timing._

"Hello everyone," she greeted congenially.

Stiff nods were given.

She cleared her throat and leaned down next to Abraxas, "really now, we must be going."

Abraxas looked up across the table and felt his stomach drop. Tom was smiling, his face frozen in faux affability. His hands supported his chin as he leaned in and nodded, "you should never keep a lady waiting."

If looks could kill.

He hated her right now. He wanted to snog her, but he hated her.

"Oh, Tom?" She sounded absolutely oblivious to the tension that had spread across the table.

"Yes, Jean?"

When Tom's look left him, Abraxas let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

"Hogsmeade, this weekend?"

Abraxas looked up in surprise, just in time to catch the slight widening of Tom's pupils.

"I'll come by your dormitory."

"That's fine."

Abraxas picked up his things and got up from the table. Jean caught his actions and took a step back to give him room.

"I'll be taking my leave gentlemen." He nodded respectively in their direction and then a much deeper nod in the Head Boy's direction, before turning on his heel.

He heard Jean say quick good-byes and her footsteps hurrying after his long strides.

Sometimes, he really hated this school.


End file.
